inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Japan
This article is about the Inazuma Japan team that appeared in the Inazuma Eleven anime. If you are looking for the Inazuma Japan team that appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W movie, go to Inazuma Legend Japan. ---- Inazuma Japan (イナズマジャパン) is the national team for Japan and is the main team in the third series. Most of the members are from Raimon. They won the FFI tournament. Uniform Their uniform is a blue shirt with white stripes on the shoulders, a red patch below the collar (similar to Japan's uniform at the time when the anime aired in Japan) and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt which is the Team's Emblem, and plain white shorts which have blue strips on it. This is fitted along with blue socks, and white cleats with blue patterns. The goalkeeper uniform (Endou) is a yellow shirt with a dark green line that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders as well as a thunder sign on the left side. This is fitted with green shorts and black socks with a strip of yellow towards the top. The second goalkeeper uniform (Tachimukai) is similar to Endou's except it's a grey shirt with a dark green line that goes from the sleeves to over the shoulders and has an orange collar and a thunder sign on the left side of the shirt. This is fitted with dark grey shorts and white socks with an orange strip towards the top. Members *1/15. Endou Mamoru '(GK/Libero/Captain) *2. 'Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF/MF/Third Captain) *3.' Kabeyama Heigorou '(DF) *4. Tsunami Jousuke '(DF) *5. 'Kurimatsu Teppei '(DF/MF) *6. 'Kogure Yuuya '(DF) *7. 'Tobitaka Seiya (DF) *8. Fudou Akio (MF) *9. Fubuki Shirou (FW/DF) *10. Gouenji Shuuya (FW) *11. Utsunomiya Toramaru (FW) *12. Hijikata Raiden (DF/MF) *13. Midorikawa Ryuuji (MF) *14. Kidou Yuuto (MF/Second Captain) *16. Sakuma Jirou (FW/MF) *17. Someoka Ryuugo (FW) *18. Kiyama Hiroto (FW/MF/Fourth Captain) *20. Tachimukai Yuuki (GK/MF) Depreciated *19. Mukata Masaru (FW) *21. Yamino Kageto (FW - Game/Anime) *21. Oono Densuke (DF - Manga) *22. Matsuno Kuusuke (FW) *23. Megane Kazuto (FW) *8. Tamano Gorou '''(MF/Manga); (After as Manager) Back-up *Neo Japan' Managers *'Kino Aki' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Kudou Fuyuka' *'Raimon Natsumi' *'Megane Kakeru (Anime and Game) *Tamano Gorou (Manga) Hissatsu Tactics * '''Dual Typhoon * Route of Sky * Banana Shoot * The Tube Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Black Thunder Matches Big Waves In the match against Big Waves of Australia, Inazuma Japan had to break the famous "Box Lock Defense". Due to Kidou, they were able to find a flaw in their defense. It's also thanks to Kudou's order to not leave the Inazuma Japan building during the two days before the match. Big Waves was also one of the favorites of the FFI in the Asia Category. Inazuma Japan won the match by a score of 2-1. Desert Lion In the match against Desert Lion, Inazuma Japan gained the upper hand at first, but they soon grew tired and started losing points due to the heat. Due to switching Toramaru in the right time, they won. Inazuma Japan won against Desert Lion 3-2 and we discovered the new shoot of Toramaru, Tiger Drive. Fire Dragon Inazuma Japan had a tough match against Fire Dragon. They were one of the favorites of the FFI in the Asia category. They were strong due to their "perfect" tactic and their strong players such as Burn, Gazel, and Aphrodi. In this match, Fubuki and Midorikawa got injured and had to leave the team, Tobitaka reached his full potential and create Shinkuuma thanks to Endou, and Gouenji was permitted to stay in the team. In the end, Inazuma Japan won the match by a score of 4-3. Knights of Queen This was their first international match. They struggled a lot to win as Endou needed a new signature hissatsu, which he created in the match, Ijigen The Hand. Someoka and Sakuma debuted as part of Inazuma Japan's team, as they didn't play in the Asia preliminaries. Inazuma Japan won the match by a score of 3-2. The Empire During this match Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma weren't able to play because they were to far off because of Kageyama. Their coach and Hibiki weren't there too, thanks to the same reason. Inazuma Japan is struggling to fight without their strategist and captain but eventually Inazuma Japan lost by 2-1. Kurimatsu got injured in this match, and had to leave the team. In place of captain for this match was Kazemaru for the first half but he got injured so Hiroto replaced him for the second half. Unicorn This time, they fought against Unicorn, in which Ichinose is in, during the second half, Ichinose was removed because his injury was still not cured. The whole Unicorn fought tremendously but Inazuma Japan won by 4-3. This is Fubuki's debut at the Football Frontier International, world level, after he came back to the team. Orpheus This was a hard battle as in the second half, their true captain Hidetoshi Nakata returned and they were able to finish their tactic that is called Catenaccio Counter but it all ended up in a draw as Kidou was able to break through it. In the manga, Inazuma Japan won against Orpheus. Red Matador (practice match) In episode 102, Red Matador faces Inazuma Japan in a practice match because Inazuma Japan and Red Matador are in the same situation in the premilinaries (which is in the third position of each group). Inazuma Japan tied in the game versus Orpheus and claimed victory from Unicorn, but the Knights of Queen qualified Inazuma Japan for the semi-finals. The Kingdom At first The Kingdom didn't play well because of Garshield but after he got arrested and their real coach returned, they fought against The Kingdom once more but this time with more spirit and they had a tough time against The Kingdom as everyone was feeling much better after Garshield was arrested but in the end they eventually won. Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. Little Gigant This is their final match in the FFI. At first they had a hard time because Endou couldn't master God Catch and couldn't stop Rococo's X Blast or get through God Hand X. But in the end, Inazuma Japan fights with all their might and won the finals breaking through Rococo's Tamashii The Hand G2 with Jet Stream. Inazuma Japan won with 3-2 and won the tournament. Side Matches *Inazuma Japan vs Neo Japan - In order to stay in the tournament, Inazuma Japan is challenged by Neo Japan. The members of Neo Japan mastered each player hissatsu techniques from their respective schools/teams, including powerful ones like Shin Mugen no Kabe, God Knows Kai and Triangle Z Kai. Thanks to Seigi no Tekken evolving twice and Tobitaka's incomplete hissatsu, Inazuma Japan was able to win the match using Inazuma Break V2. *White Team vs Red Team - Both teams decided to have a practice match while it was happening it got disturbed by thunder in which Sein and Desuta appeared to kidnap Rika and Otonashi. *White Team vs Makai Gundan Z - In order to save Otonashi from being used to awaken the Maou, Kidou and his team challenged Makai Gundan Z to a match. They quickly took the upper hand, with Desuta scoring two goals, one with help of the hissatsu tactics, Black Thunder and other with Dark Matter. Despite being able to made a good fight, they eventually lost to Kidou's team with 3-2. Dylan scored with a normal kick. *Red Team vs Tenkuu no Shito - In order to save Rika Red Team had a match against Tenkuu no Shito and won 2-1 because of Edgar absorbing Sein's Heaven Drive using Excalibur to score the final goal for Red Team. *Dark Angel vs. Inazuma Japan - Dark Angel used Shadow Ray to score a goal but was blocked when Endou evolved his Ijigen The Hand. Afterwards, Inazuma Japan wins the match with 2-1 in the end when Endou used Megaton Head G3. Trivia *In the Inazuma Eleven All Players Directory 2, a height comparison sheet was shown for Inazuma Japan. *For various reasons, Inazuma Japan had three temporary captains: Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kiyama Hiroto. **One main reason is that they were captains in the previous seasons. *This team has become legendary in the GO series, and Tenma and others in Raimon are always surprised if they see one of the members. *Gouenji Shuuya is the only member of Inazuma Japan to have played every single match of FFI. Navigation